The present application is directed to architectures for image forming devices and, more specifically, to architectures of a base printer and a scanning mechanism to provide printing, faxing, scanning, and copying capabilities.
A printer, such as a color laser printer, produces images on a media sheet that passes along a media path. The printer may further include additional functionality to also fax, scan, and copy. A single device that includes these functions is often referred to as an all-in-one (AIO) or multi-functional image forming device.
One drawback to previous multi-functional devices is their relatively large size. The additional components necessary for the additional functionality causes an increase in the overall size of the device. The overall size is an important aspect for consumers when purchasing a device. Workspace, such as a desk top, is often limited and is not able to accommodate a large device. Further, larger devices are more difficult to physically lift and move around ones workspace. Smaller devices are more convenient for moving and positioning in new locations.
Another purchasing aspect for multi-functional devices is their ease of use. Input areas for inserting media sheets into the device and output areas for receiving sheets from the device should be positioned in accessible locations. The locations should provide for straight-forward loading and unloading of the media sheets without moving the device.
Another purchasing aspect is the overall cost of the device. The architecture of the devices should not greatly affect the cost of the device. An architecture that causes an increase in the overall cost may be a detriment to a consumer.